Bonjour et au-revoir
by Melloan
Summary: Un dimanche matin comme tous les autres, routine si agréable dans leurs vies.


**Titre : **Bonjour et au-revoir

**Résumé :** Un dimanche matin comme tous les autres, routine si agréable dans leurs vies.**  
**

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Shingeki no Kyojin appartient à Hajime Isayama.

**NdA : **Bonjour à tous !**  
**

Et voici un nouvel OS, cette fois-ci centré sur Petra et l'un de ses dimanches matins comme elle les aime tant. En espérant que vous aimerez !  
Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Bonjour et au-revoir**_

« Petra … Petra réveille-toi, il est déjà tard. »

Tard ? Il était vrai que l'horloge trônant face à son lit indiquait presque onze heures du matin, mais la jeune femme n'avait pas envie de se lever pour autant. Les couvertures formaient un cocon bien trop agréable pour souhaiter en sortir, et ce même si une délicieuse odeur de pain grillé suffit à tirer des gargouillements à son estomac sitôt qu'elle atteignit son nez. Et que dire de la fragrance presque entêtante du café fraîchement moulu et qui montait jusqu'à sa chambre ?

« Dépêche-toi mollassonne, ou sinon c'est moi qui mange ton petit-déjeuner ! »

Une tornade rousse venait de débouler dans la pièce en claquant la porte sur son passage, le panneau de bois béant un instant pour découvrir un jeune homme débraillé qui se précipitait déjà dans l'escalier afin de rejoindre la salle à manger. Apparemment, elle n'avait pas été la seule à s'octroyer une grasse-matinée … mais elle ne céderait toutefois ses tartines pour rien au monde !

Et enfilant rapidement une robe de chambre, Petra envoya alors valser draps et couvertures dans un bel ensemble tout en poursuivant déjà son petit frère à l'étage inférieur, le retrouvant déjà attablé derrière une tasse fumante et une véritable collection de pots de confitures de toutes sortes. Un véritable petit paradis gourmand tandis que sa mère déposait sa propre tasse à sa place, et la rouquine s'assit alors à son tour, remerciant rapidement avant de commencer à manger. Remarquant l'absence de son père à table mais ne faisant aucun commentaire à ce sujet. L'habitude de se lever chaque matin à cinq heures l'empêchait souvent de traînasser au lit, aussi était-il sûrement déjà partit en ville pour y effectuer quelques emplettes.

Comme chaque week end. Routine si agréable de leur petite vie.

« … et toi Petra ? »

Un blanc. Un arrêt le temps d'avaler sa gorgée de café. Comme c'était souvent le cas, la demoiselle s'était encore une fois perdue dans ses pensées sans même s'en rendre compte, et sa mère lui pinça gentiment la joue comme pour la taquiner d'avoir ainsi constamment la tête dans les nuages.

« Je te demandais ce que tu avais prévu pour aujourd'hui ? Jeremy veut aller pêcher avec des amis mais je doute que tu ais envie de l'accompagner, non ? Est-ce que tu veux venir chez ta grand-mère avec moi ou alors tu préfères aller voir des amis ? »

Haussement d'épaules, bouille laissant apparaître un petit sourire vaguement désolé à l'idée d'effectivement préférer vaquer à ses propres occupations. Pas qu'elle n'aimât pas aller voir sa grand-mère, mais la vieille dame n'était pas des plus bavardes et Petra avait souvent tendance à s'y ennuyer. Écosser les haricots tout en l'écoutant chantonner des chansons d'autrefois était loin d'être son occupation favorite.

« J'aimerais aller voir … »

Aller voir qui ?

Soudainement, la question semblait épineuse - comme lorsque la réponse se figeait sur le bout de la langue tout en se targuant d'en devenir inaccessible - et la jeune femme s'offrit alors une nouvelle gorgée de café afin de se ménager quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaires. Pas qu'elle n'eut pas d'amis à aller voir, mais il lui semblait toutefois qu'elle avait promis à quelqu'un de le retrouver aujourd'hui. À moins que ce ne fût un autre jour ?

Elle n'eut toutefois pas davantage le temps d'y cogiter que plusieurs coups retentirent à la fenêtre tandis qu'une tête brune se hissa sur la margelle afin de se glisser dans la salle à manger comme un voyou. Rapidement rejointe par un blond vaguement plus âgé mais qui emprunta toutefois le même chemin clandestin sous les remarques plus amusées que réellement réprobatrices de la maîtresse de maison.

« Gunther, Erd … je vous signale quand même que la maison à une porte au cas où vous ne l'auriez toujours pas remarqué ! Et puis Petra n'est même pas encore habillée, alors ce n'est pas la peine de débouler de la sorte … à moins que ce ne soit l'odeur du pain chaud ? »

Dénégation sérieuse d'un signe de tête pour le blond tandis que le brun avait déjà piqué l'une des tartines fraîchement recouverte de fraise de Jeremy, provoquant aussitôt des éclats de voix courroucés de la part du gosse spolié de son bien. Ces deux-là avaient de toutes manières la fâcheuse manie de toujours taper dans la gamelle de l'autre au moindre signe d'inattention respectif, aussi plus personne n'y prenait garde. Et surtout pas Erd qui s'était déjà assis à côté de Petra pendant que Madame Ral ramenait de nouvelles tranches tout juste grillées, provoquant aussitôt le ralliement immédiat de Gunther de l'autre côté de la rouquine.

Un à gauche et un à droite pour partager le petit-déjeuner du dimanche.

Comme chaque week end. Routine si agréable de leurs petites vies.

« Alors Petra, il paraît que Auruo t'a fait sa demande en mariage hier ! C'est vrai ?! Et t'as dit quoi ?! T'as dit quoi ?!

La question de brun était si décalée que la demoiselle avait brusquement tourné la tête dans sa direction afin de l'observer avec de grands yeux. En oubliant instantanément sa gorgée de café qui ne manqua alors pas de l'engorger dans une grande quinte de toux. Sa respiration heurtée lui colorant aussitôt les joues de rouge … à moins qu'il ne s'agît d'autre chose.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?! Ce n'est pas vrai du tout et …

- Ah … alors c'est peut-être aujourd'hui qu'il avait prévu de le faire dans ce cas. Mais ça n'empêche pas que je veux être là quand tu vas lui dire oui ! »

Se marier avec Auruo … .  
L'idée lui paraissait totalement loufoque, mais les visages de tous les présents étaient manifestement très intéressés par sa réponse. Intéressés mais presque entendus. Comme si … .

« Mais je ne veux pas lui dire oui voyons, je …

- Allez Petra, on sait tous que vous êtes ensemble, ce n'est plus un secret pour personne. Même ma mère le sait, alors c'est pour dire ! »

Parce que Erd s'y mettait aussi ?!

C'était si inattendu de sa part que la demoiselle ne savait plus trop où donner de la tête entre ces deux grands dadais, jetant rapidement un coup d'œil en direction de sa mère dans l'espoir de recevoir un peu d'aide … pour ne finalement recevoir qu'un sourire respirant le bonheur.

Est-ce que tous ses proches étaient devenus fous en l'espace d'une nuit pour ainsi vouloir la marier avec Auruo ? Elle l'appréciait certes énormément, mais elle ne l'aimait pas ! Celui qu'elle aimait, c'était … c'était …

« … Rivaille … »

Oui, c'était lui qu'elle était censée retrouver aujourd'hui.  
Lui qui faisait battre son cœur.

Lui qui serrait douloureusement son cœur sans qu'elle n'en comprît vraiment la raison.

Un nom à peine soufflé mais qui avait pourtant figé tout le monde, Petra se retrouvant alors aussitôt avec quatre paires d'yeux rivés dans sa direction. Regards gênés. Douloureux. Se détournant sitôt qu'elle essaya de les accrocher afin de réclamer des explications face à ces réactions.

Pourquoi souffrait-elle ?

Presque physiquement ?

Comme si son corps et son cœur avaient été tous deux broyés récemment … .

« Tu ferais mieux de l'oublier Petra, ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Dis oui à Auruo et soyez heureux ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte, non ? »

Erd. Qui insistait. Encore.

« L'oublier ? Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'oublierai l'homme que j'aime et avec qui je vais me marier ? Franchement ce n'est pas drôle du tout … je sais que papa n'a pas encore donné son accord mais je ne pense pas qu'il apprécie la plaisanterie non plus quand il rentrera.

- Petra … . »

Sa mère, cette fois-ci. Dans une voix douloureuse. Trahie par l'émotion tandis que son regard s'obstinait à se perdre à l'extérieur … un extérieur qui attira enfin son attention tandis que la rouquine se leva pour contempler le paysage de Karanese. Ville de son enfance, de son adolescence. Ville qu'elle appréciait et connaissait presque sur le bout des doigts.

À une exception.

Gigantesque.  
Absence massive.

« Où est le mur ? Et … et qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? Où est papa ? Où est Rivaille ?! »

C'était si incompréhensible, elle n'avait pourtant pas rêvé !

Les murs entourant la ville. Son Caporal qu'elle avait tellement hâte de retrouver afin de pouvoir lui voler quelques instants aux creux de sa journée. Leur mariage dont ils parlaient depuis des mois déjà et qu'elle avait annoncé à son père il y avait peu de temps.

Sa vie … où était sa vie ?!

« Calme-toi Petra, ça va aller. Tu as encore du mal à te détacher de tes autres souvenirs mais bientôt, tu t'habitueras à tout ça toi aussi. Laisse-toi juste un peu de temps. »

Qu'ils étaient rassurants, les mots de Gunther.  
Qu'ils étaient rassurants, les bras de Erd qui la serraient contre lui.

Mais pas assez rassurants pour combler ces absences … .

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

- Petra …

- C'est un cauchemar, c'est ça ?

- Petra …

- Et je vais bientôt me réveiller ?

- Petra !

- Je veux me réveiller !

- Petra, arrête ça ! »

Erd … pourquoi ne se taisait-il donc pas ? Pour l'avait-il tiré de son étreinte, lui collant les mains sur les joues afin de lui lever le visage et de l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux ?

« Tu es morte Petra, nous sommes tous morts.

- Qu … quoi ? »

Le mot s'était étranglé un instant dans sa gorge avant d'enfin réussir à s'en extraire dans un souffle court. Aussi douloureux que les battements de son cœur qui venait tout juste de s'emballer jusqu'à lui en cogner violemment la cage thoracique. La faisant s'étouffer de cette angoisse insidieuse qui commençait déjà à lui ronger l'estomac tout en s'attaquant petit à petit au reste de son corps.

Ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était pas …

« … non … c'est pas vrai … c'est pas vrai !

- Chut calme-toi, ça va aller. »

Traîtresse que cette main de Gunther qui venait de s'égarer dans ses cheveux pour les caresser avec douceur, lui massant la nuque comme pour s'exhorter à se détendre. Le geste était certes familier et rassurant … ou plutôt l'était-il lorsqu'il était prodigué par une toute autre main … .

« Rivaille … où est-il ?

- Toujours en vie, sinon il serait là aussi. De même que ton père. Petra, je sais que c'est difficile mais … ça fait maintenant deux mois que nous sommes morts tous les quatre, tu sais ? Alors … alors ce serait bien que tu acceptes ça et que tu arrêtes de te torturer de la sorte. Depuis que nous sommes là, tu n'arrêtes pas d'oublier tout ça et de revivre ces mêmes explications.

- Rivaille … »

Comme un disque usé répétant sans cesse la même litanie, la jeune femme semblait ne plus pouvoir se détacher de ce nom. L'appelant. L'exhortant. Le pleurant.

« Rivaille …

- Tant qu'il n'est pas parmi nous c'est qu'il est toujours vivant, alors c'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, non ? »

Regard noyé de larmes en rencontrant un autre, mélange de tristesse et de tendresse.

Tant qu'il n'était pas là, alors cela signifiait qu'il était toujours en vie ?

« Pourquoi ? C'est … c'est dégueulasse ! C'est dégueulasse ! »

_Hurle ta peine, Petra … ._

_Pleure ton amour toujours vivant, cruellement séparé de toi … ._

_Tant que tu souffres, c'est que lui continue de vivre … ._

_Jusqu'à un prochain jour en tout cas._

_Bonjour et au-revoir._

_Rivaille … mon Amour … ._


End file.
